Mario: Together Again
by Rosealina Gentle
Summary: After there problem will Princess Peach and Mario Get back together again and Will the problems will come to a stop?


**(Knocks On Door)**

Peach: Who Is It?!

Mario: It's Me... Mario!

Peach: (Opened The Door) Why are you here again?

Mario: I'm So Sorry Princess... Do you forgive me?

Peach: Mario, I'm Sorry you did not do anything I just... I don't want to talk about right now... Is that okay with you?

Mario: It's Okay as long as your feeling better.

Peach: Oh Mario! (Hugs Him)

Mario: Umm... Here please take them...

Peach: Mario, Are you sure?

Mario: Yes Princess... I Want you to know that your the most rarest person and thing that has touched this planet.

Peach: Mario! (Kiss his nose)

Mario: (Blushes)

Peach: (Blushes)

Peach: Umm... Would you like to come inside? (Still Blushing)

Mario: Sure Princess! (Still Blushing)

Peach: Do you want to make a cake with me?!

Mario: Umm... How do you make a cake? (He said embarrassed)

Peach: (Giggles) Don't worry I'll show you.

Mario: Okay! But are you fine with that?

Peach: Sure! It will be fun! (She said with joy)

Mario: Then Lets-A-Go!

Peach: (Giggles)

Mario: (Laughs) (Blushes)

Peach: So, Which Flavor?

Mario: Umm...

Peach: I have (Took a deep breath), Chocolate, Vanilla, Coconut, Hazelnut, Peach, Lemon, Orang-

Mario: Princess calm down!

Peach: Your right! (Laughs)

Mario: (Laughs)

Peach: Well should I pick or should you?

Mario: Umm..

Peach: I have a idea you say a flavor and I say a flavor until we both say the same flavor!

Mario: Okay!

Peach: Strawberry! Mario: Orange!

Mario: Peach! Peach: Hazelnut

Peach: Hazelnut! Mario: Hazelnut!

Peach: Hazelnut it is!

Mario: You know what they say third time's a charm!

Peach: (Laughs)

Peach: Well then lets get started!

Peach: First, We pour the powder into a glass bowl. Let me get a bowl first.

Peach: Okay! I got it. (Put the glass bowl on the counter)

Mario: So I pour it now?

Peach: Yes. Wait!

Mario: Huh?!

Peach: Sorry, We forgot our aprons.

Mario: What's that? (He said confused)

Peach: These (She said as she held up two aprons)

Mario: Okay!

Peach: Here! I hope you like it, I made it myself!

Mario: I love It! Thank you Princess!

Peach: Your Welcome! (Giggles)

Peach: Now pour!

Mario: Okay! (Poured the powder in the bowl as to powder got on them)

Peach: (Wiped off her face) (Then opened her eyes)

Peach: ...

Mario: Peach?

Peach: ...

Mario: Peach?

Peach: ... (Started to laugh) (Laughing)

Mario: (Laughing)

Peach: At least we had our aprons on!

Mario: Yeah!

Peach: Now we break the eggs.

Mario: Okay!

Peach: Here is a eg-

 **(Knock On The** **Door)**

Peach: I'll get it.

Peach: Who Is It?!

Daisy: It's Daisy!

Peach: (Opens the Door) Hello Daisy!

Daisy: Hi Peach!

Daisy: Is anyone else listening? (She Whispered)

Peach: No, But (Daisy put her hand on Peach's mouth before she could finish what she was saying).

Daisy: Okay, Good! Could I tell you something?

Peach: Sure!

Daisy: Okay but do not tell anyone else, Understood?

Peach: Yes? (She said confused)

Mario: Huh? (As he peeked out from the Kitchen)

Daisy: Okay... I ... I ... Like Luigi...

Peach: (Gasp)

Mario: (Gasp)

Daisy: What should I do?! I need your help!

Peach: Maybe you should tell him how you feel about him.

Daisy: I don't think I'm ready...

Peach: But you won't know until you try Daisy.

Daisy: But what if he hates me! (She said starting to tear up)

Peach: (In her Mind) (What if Mario hates me?!)

Daisy: (crying) Forget about It! (Running away)

Peach: Wait! Daisy! (Running after her)

Daisy: (Grieving)

Peach: (Panting)... I ... can't keep (Pant) Up... (Walks back to her castle)

Peach: Daisy... (Shuts the doors slowly)

Peach: Mario... (Starts to tear up)

Mario: Princess...

Peach: (Crying)

Mario: (Gasps) Princess, Are you okay?

Peach: (Wipes her tears) I'm... Fine... I'm going to take a short nap, Are you okay with that?

Mario: Yes Princess...

Peach: (Walks up the stairs)

More is coming soon! :) Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, and Daisy belong to Nintendo.


End file.
